The 'Lost' Friend
by anangelwithnoname
Summary: An old friend from the gang's past has returned and like them, she too has an intriguing story to tell. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own anybody except Riley:(

* * *

I know I might seem like a stranger, but frankly I'm not. Just like you, my dear reader, I was born into a world of an elite, famous and rich society. My family traces back to one of the most illustrious lineage in a place you call Upper East Side. You see, I grew up with the four, for the lack of a better term, greatest people you'll meet in a world like ours. One is a very beautiful and sincere blonde. Another a very intelligent and, well for my part, sweet girl whose passion for headbands is just so tremendous. A devastatingly handsome brunette with the most awesome blue eyes. And of course one scheming and caring, if I may dare say so, real estate heir. I know, I know you don't believe me. I mean come on, who's ever been a friend to a certain group called the Elites right? It's not possible, is it? Well my apologies then cause whether you believe it or not, my name's Riley Everheart. The fifth member of the renowned Elites. Daughter of Ronald Everheart, one of UES richest. And I'm back!

* * *

REVIEW!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: My life

Therefore, you might be wondering why no one knows me when I should be really popular with my family's society status. Somebody's not a nobody when your dad is an emperor when it comes to food to furniture to television and your mom was a supermodel when she was still alive, right? You can't be such a social pariah with such credentials and background, right? WRONG.

See my life was all perfect and happy until a terrible accident that destroyed my whole being.

My parents and I were going home from the annual Waldorf Dinner when a car suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside us. Our driver trying to dodge the car, drove us straight to a brick wall. Immediately killing my mother, who unfortunately was reaching for a glass of water. My father following his instinctively grabbed the closest person to him, me. It was not long after he realized that my mother was unprotected. Only it was too late, she's dead.

The funeral was one of the most populated event in that year. Many people offered their condolences and sorrows. Outside I tried to put on a strong charade, a good one that even those who saw me everyday believed, though my best friends saw it through. They could not blame me though; Dad locked himself in their room the whole time. He only came out the day of the burial, and that is because I practically begged him to.

Burying my mom was the worst thing that happened to me. People, lots of them, tried to comfort me. The only thing I did was smile and tell them that "I'm fine, I can handle this." All throughout this whole ordeal Blair and Serena became my rock. They were the only ones who knew what happened behind closed doors. They became my strength and source of will.

For the rest of his life, my dad wallowed himself in sorrow and instead focused all his time doing business. Eventually, forgetting that he has a daughter. All those times Serena, Blair, Nate & Chuck were the only ones who paid attention to me. They were the wall I leaned on when all I want to do was to just disappear on the face of earth.

Ignoring me became such a normal occurrence whenever my dad was around. That is why the day I was told I was being summoned to the study, was A BIG SURPRISE for me. All I can think about was whether I did something wrong, which is quite impossible knowing that I excluded myself from my friends, and to be frank, I was quite happy to know that he still knows my name.

Being inside the study was like being a very different dimension. It was just so empty, metaphorically speaking that is, and... well so… COLD. Upon seeing my father I immediately tensed up, knowing he will not call me for no apparent reason.

"Hello, Riley." Dad said, getting my attention from my musings.

"Dad…" I said, not knowing what to say.

"As you know, your mom attended a boarding school when she was in her teen years. It is located in France to be exact."

"Uh.. Yeah" I was completely confused on how that question has any relation to my coming in here. Hmm… One beat. Two beats. Three beats. Then it hit me.

"Wait! Are you saying that.. that.. you know…"

"Yes, Riley. You are going to boarding school." Then blackness consumed me.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everybody! Just want to tell you a HAPPY NEW YEAR. And I'll be on hiatus for a while. So sorry! BUT

I'll be sure to update when I finish sending out applications for colleges and pass my requirements for

school. If anyone has suggestions then just !:))


End file.
